


Make Me Human

by Mrs_Devil



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Death Threats, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, Obsessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Devil/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: Commander Shepard convinces Saren to turn against Sovereign. Now, to gain the trust of the people and the Council, he must be monitored and assimilate back into society. At least, that's what you were told.





	Make Me Human

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Within this story there are themes of rape/non-con, death threats, sexual coercion and forced pregnancy. Reader discetion is advised.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello everyone. I hope you are doing alright. If you wouldn't mind taking a read of my other post on here, I would appreciate it. Only if you recognize my old account names though. Otherwise, I don't think it would really matter to you. Oh, and do forgive me. I'm a little rusty. It's been a long time since I last wrote something to this degree.

    Things took a horrible turn concerning the events that constructed your life. Not that you figured it out right away, but looking back, you saw the whole setup.

     Commander Shepard, a close friend of yours, took the risk of his life to stop Sovereign from starting the Reaper invasion. He proved successful in his endeavor and at the end, escaped with his life. Saren, the traitor, turned against the Reaper's in the heat of battle to help Commander Shepard destroy Sovereign. A truly momentous day.

    The event occurred merely a week ago and you found yourself still astonished at the man sitting in front of you with the bionic Turian beside him. Saren remained a constant character by Shepard after Sovereign as he swore his loyalty to Shepard and vows to lay his life down for him. More reasonably, the Council threatened execution, but Commander Shepard vouched for him and took him under his watch so Saren may avoid an early grave.

    The white tile and walls of your kitchen brought in lots of light despite the setting sun. The deep brown counters easily broke out of the kitchen, catching anyone's attention away from all the white. Atop of the counters, white marble with light grey streaks laid with various kitchen accessories on top. A table, matching the counters, sat in the middle of the medium sized room. Matching dark brown wooden chairs, four in total, surrounded the table. One of the said chairs held the Commander while Saren stood tall beside him. Your bag drops to the floor in front of your fridge at your shock, catching their attention.

    "Well, well, well… if it isn't my favorite friend." Shepard jokes as he adjusts himself at your kitchen table. Your eyes enlarge at the image of him sitting as if nothing was wrong. As if he didn't just risk everything to save everyone. 

    "Shepard?" You felt utter happiness to see him. Warm tears escaped you eyes as you choked on your own breath. A hand quickly goes to your mouth. Shepard quickly turns serious as he jumps from your table to your side.

    "Sh, it's okay." He hushes in your ear as the well built man wraps his hot limbs around you.

    "You're okay. You're here and you're real." You sob, the situation hitting you immediately. Your smaller frame presses against his chest. The N7 uniform crinkling with your force against it. Your hug squeezes Shepard, just to make sure this is him, this is real.

    "Of course I'm real. I told you there was nothing to worry about. I meant it." Shepard places his chin to rest atop your silky (h/c) hair covered head to speak. Your face presses harder into his chest as tears begin to soak into his uniform.

    It remained like this, in silence, until Saren cleared his throat. Shepard slowly moves his head back and places large, meaty hands on your shoulders. The weight on your shoulders helps calm you as your teary (e/c) eyes look up to your highly missed friend.

    "I'm so proud of you." Shepard's toothy grin comes out quickly at your words.

    "Well, aren't I flattered." You kick your purse to the side, allowing you to swing open your fridge door. Quickly, you pull the remnants of your apple pie for Shepard; a true favorite of his. You shove the plastic wrapped tin into his chest.

    "Here. I would have made a fresh one if I knew you were coming." Shepard licks his lips as he sets the pie on the table in front of Saren. Critical electric blue eyes stare down at the pastry.

    "Commander-"

    "Nonsense. You know I love your baking in any shape or form." You wipe the remnants of tears from your eyes as your breathing settles. Quickly, you grab your purse off the floor and throw it on the table. Shepard sits back down as you rummage through your cabinets for a fork.

    "Commander." Saren catches the attention of Shepard as the clinging of a fork on the table sounds next to Shepard and his pie.

    "Oh, forgive me. (Y/n), this is Saren. Saren, this is my good friend (y/n). I've known her for a very long time." Your attention turns to Saren as you smile at him. You give him your hand from behind Shepard.

    "Nice to meet you." You refrain yourself from speaking of his past. Shepard trusted him and you trusted Shepard. Saren collects your hand within his larger, three-fingered hand.

    "I return the sentiment." Large smacking comes from the lips of Shepard as your apple pie leftovers enter his mouth. Saren quickly shakes your hand before releasing it. You smile down at Shepard.

    "So, I assume you still have the keys to my apartment?" Shepard nods his head. Saren stands straight, seemingly uncomfortable, as you place your hands on Shepard's shoulders. "Well, you're always welcomed here." Shepard swallows his food as he turns to look at you.

    "I wanted to talk to you about Saren." Instinctively, your eyes shoot up to look at the turian across from you. Electronic blue eyes look back down to the Commander.

    "Shepard?" He questions. Shepard looks at him with seriousness in his expression before looking back at you.

    "The Council has ordered me to watch Saren, which we all know as to why, but they wanted me to-" Shepard clears his throat of leftover pie. "-to make him a friend. Someone to reground him back to… well, make him a functional part of society again." Saren rolls his shoulders, seemingly uncomfortable with the events that transpire in front of him.

    "And that means…" You lead on.

    "(Y/n), you're a good friend to me and I trust you more than anyone." Shepard's eyes meet yours.

    "Commander, you can't mean-"

    "I do mean, Saren. (Y/n), I would like you to help Saren make a friend and to help him become a normal part of society again." Your mouth drops.

    "Shepard, I don't think that's-"

    "I already spoke to the Council and said you would do it. Please, (y/n)." Shepard pleads.

    "Alright, Shepard." You give in. Shepard never led you astray or hurt you. If he trusts Saren, then you do too. Saren remains eerily quiet.

    "Saren." Shepard catches the turian's attention. "Be nice to her. She means a lot to me." The turian nods.

    "You have my word, Commander." Saren relents without argument.

  
  


    You walk quickly as to keep pace with the turian beside you, Saren's long legs stretching much further than yours. The Council ordered you to appear today with Saren so they may speak to you eye to eye… well, eye to hologram. Shepard walks leisurely behind you both, uncaring and slightly amused as you try to keep up with Saren. As you reach the Citadel Tower, Saren's pace slows as if nervousness runs through him. Yet, his face remained as stone, unmoving and unrevealing. You stop beside the turian.

    "It's okay to go in." You encourage the turian to move again, but he stands still. It seems his mind travels elsewhere. You don't blame him. Everyone inside probably wants his head. You look behind him to see Shepard watching, without any intent to come closer or help. You signal for him to come towards you, but he shakes his head and points at you.

    You sigh and look at the turian. Same as before, with no intention to move. You swallow and nervously take his hand, feeling uneasy about doing so. Charged blue eyes look back down at you in a tense stare. You smile, trying to hide your unnerved state.

    "Come on. Let's go in." Your opposite cups his hand with your other one and you begin to back up into the tower. The turian follows, watching you with critical orbs. Indeterminate judgement observing your smaller form. You keep backing up until Saren steps through the doors of the tower. Quickly, you let go of his hand and stand beside him with your hand on his back.

    Your hand guides him to keep walking, which he does, but his eyes glue to your form. You ignore it for the sake of Shepard.

    "I know your nervous, but Shepard and I want to help you. We promise to keep you safe as long as you don't harm anyone." You smile wide at him, hoping to calm his nerves and your own. Saren remains silent, obviously not wanting to speak with you. You swallow and keep walking until you approached the council. Shepard takes his place between you two as the council begins speaking.

    "Commander Shepard." The asari addresses first. "You wish to assign Saren to an untrained civilian. Tell me this is merely jest." The Commander shakes his head.

    "I'm afraid not. To ensure Saren's loyalty, he should attach to someone. You said that and I am simply following orders." The asari shakes her head. You furrow your brows.  _ Attach to someone? Like make a friend so if he gets a chance to destroy the Citadel again he'll think twice? _

_     Or is this just the way the asari describe someone helping out another in the way you have to help Saren? Yeah. Probably. _

    "Commander this is not what I had in mind."

    "He can't be trusted around military intel and weaponry, which I am constantly around. I trust Miss (l/n) with my life and I know she can help Saren assimilate back into society. Don't forget he was the one that destroyed Sovereign. Not me." Shepard points a finger at the Council, awaiting their retorts. The asari sighs while you take in the fact Shepard didn't destroy Sovereign. Saren did.

    "You're right, Commander." The asari concedes. "We will be heavily monitoring Miss (l/n) and Saren, though. Make no mistake of that."

    "I understand."

    "Miss (l/n)." The asari calls your attention and you look to her.

    "How may I be of service?"

    "I expect you to come here with Saren at the end of every week and to hear a report on his progress." You nod.

    "Yes, ma'am." You bow.

    "Then, this meeting is concluded." The asari finishes as the projections of the Council fade out. The commander releases a heavy breath and looks to you.

    "Questions?" He asks. You nod, but you don't look at him.

   "Saren?" The turian snaps his head to look at you. His mandibles slightly shake. "You destroyed Sovereign, but I thought-"

   "The Council decided it best to not make me a hero. The people need someone reliable and on their side from the beginning. I am in no position to argue." Saren explains. The cold voice and slightly robotic edge to it unsettles you, but you hide your initial feelings.

    "So, you-" You cut yourself off, unsure of what to say.

    "Well." Shepard claps his hands together. "I have to go. Saren, (y/n), behave." He jokes before turning on his heel and leaving you alone with the half-machine turian.

    "So…" You gulp. " Want to go to the park?" Saren meets your crystal like eyes. He nods.

    "If that is what it takes to leave this place."

  
  


    The park held many colorful characters today. However, hatred carved itself a path wherever Saren walked. Sneers and disgusting words directed themselves at Saren and you tried to keep his mind off of them by talking about current events.

    "So, are you hungry?" You broke off from your original conversation.

    "Yes." His curt response held everything you needed to bring up new conversation to distract him from everyone's unfavorable opinions of him.

    "Good. I suppose you don't eat what I do?" You question.

    "No." He mumbles. Maybe his short answers were not as supportive for conversation as you thought.

    "What do you eat then?"

    "Different things."

    "Such as…"

    "Dexro's." You heard of that turian food joint and you automatically assumed buying premade food would be better than your sad attempt at trying to make some.

    "Dexro's it is." You smile, until you realize you have no idea where that is. "Where is it?"

    "Follow me." Saren commands as his pace picks up once more. Struggling to keep up, you grab his hand once more causing him to stop and look at you.

    "You're going to fast." You complain.

    "You are going to slow." Saren counters. You frown.

    "You need me to pay." Saren flicks his mandibles before turning and walking at a more reasonable pace for you. You hand stays locked onto his limp one just incase he picks up speed again. Something catches his attention though. A pair of humans kissing on a park bench. They hold their hands together and the turian stops, looking down at your hand gripping his.

    "Holding hands is a romantic gesture?" He questions looking at you as his mandibles vibrate ever so slightly.

    "Oh, no- well, yes, but there are different meanings…" Your cheeks flush red. "It could also show friendships or someone trying to show somewhere to go so they don't fall behind." You release his hand from your sudden clammy grip to help diffuse the embarrassing situation. Saren quickly takes hold of your hand.

    "I see." He says before continuing on his journey with you in tow. You lose track of yourself as you look around the busy streets of the Citadel. So many angry faces watch you two journey onward. Well, not you, but Saren.

    A salarian suddenly steps in front of Saren and you, causing Saren to abruptly stop for a third time. Your body presses against Saren's shortly, before you pull away in embarrassment at not watching where you were heading.

    "Traitor." The salarian spits on Saren's cheek, while you peek out from behind him. "You should've been executed. You're lucky the Commander took pity upon you." Saren doesn't speak and only looks before the salarian notices you behind the man. "And you!" He points to your confused visage.

    "How dare you!" You cock your head while your brows furrow. "You disgust me! Bringing this criminal out in the public eye!" A small crowd surrounds you three as the situation seems to escalate.

    "Oh…" You pull yourself back for just a moment in disbelief. Saren lowered his face to look at the salarian's eyes. The salarian's voice lowers with his stinging words as he realizes his predicament.

    "Watch your tongue." Saren's harsh tone silences the salarian and causes him to scurry off in a hurry. Saren continues to move as the path clears itself for him and you.

  
  
  


    Within Dexro's, you and Saren take a seat at a table, awaiting for someone to come and take your order. You twirl your fingers as you sit across from Saren.

    "You have lovely hips." He suddenly comments out of the blue.

    "I'm sorry, what?" Saren's mandibles flick out.

    "You have lovely hips." You cock your head.

    "Oh, …thank you?" You bite your cheek unsure of the sudden comment.  _ Is this something turians say to friends? _

    "Can I take your order?" A turian waitress asks as she pulls out a holopad. Saren quickly gives his order. The waitress turns to you.

    "Ma'am, turian food is unsuitable for human consumption. We do have a small selection of cuisine for you to choose from though." You shake your head and hold up your hand.

    "No, thank you. I'm not hungry." The waitress nods before running off to the kitchen, leaving you alone with Saren.

    "So, um… how are you?" Saren leads forward on the table.

    "Better than I was. How are you?" You smile at him, taking note of how much more he put into his answer this time around. Maybe conversation will be easier to produce.

    "I'm fine. You know, if you don't want to go out in public, that's fine. You can just stay in my house and I can get things for you. I'd hate for you to have to deal with harassment."

    "I can handle harsh words."

    "I saw, but I don't want the Council thinking you're going around threatening people all day. Shepard trusted me to help-"

    "I only did that to help you." Red coats your cheeks.

    "Oh, well, I… thank you, but Shepard wants you to assimilate back into society. Please, even if it's for my sake, don't engage with people like that."

    "If that's what you want."

  
  


    "I desire her." Saren speaks plainly to the Council and Commander Shepard within the dimly lit hall of the tower. Night had long settled in and everyone but them had laid to rest.

    "No." Shepard replied easily. "I sent you to her so she could show you others to choose from, not for you to choose her… Please, anyone but her." Behind Shepard's head, a small dot glows red. The same dot appeared on the back skulls of the council members. Not that you could tell on the monochrome blue holograms.

    "You have no room to speak,  _ Commander _ . Unless you want your head to explode from all the  _ stress _ ." Shepard swallows nervously with worry stretched across his face.

    "It's only been a week. You can't even have children with her! She's human!" Shepard attempts to reason, but Saren shakes his head.

    "You don't know what that Reaper did to me, Shepard. Don't know what it made possible for me. What it made possible for  _ her _ ."

    "You son of-" Shepard charges the bionic turian, but abruptly stops as a small holopad is pulled from Saren's pocket.

    "Now, Commander… it's her or it's  _ everyone."  _ Shepard looks down to the ground in defeat.

    "Take her." Shepard concedes. "Just, don't hurt her."

    "You have my word,  _ Commander _ ."

  
  


    A sudden jolt of your environment and you sit straight up. You lay on an unfamiliar floor as your head pounds with an almighty force of pain. Gathering yourself and looking around, you find yourself inside a small ship with the cockpit right in front of you. A driver sits at the helm and you take care to remove the comforter draped over you. The shuffling of your legs and the blanket catches the driver's attention. The flicking of a switch resonates in the small shuttle as the driver stands up to fully address you. Saren.

    "I had hope you would remain asleep until we arrived to Omega. I see I was too hopeful."

    "What are you talking about? Where are we? Does Shepard know where we are?" You rapid fire your questions as Saren stands silent, without expression.

    "We are going to settle in Omega. It's a horrible place, but no one would dare disrespect me after what I've done… what I could do to them." His mandibles flick out. "Forget about Shepard. He chose for me to take you instead of many others."

    "W-what?" Your head spins, not releasing the agony of your mind. You lay back down as Saren walks to stand over you.

    "Shepard had a choice. Let me take you or have other lives taken, including his. He made his decision and here we are." Saren raises his arms as if to present the ship to you. "Now, forget about him. I don't want to hear his name anymore."

    "I trusted you." You cry out as your conscious mind flickers between here and to sweet dreams. Saren flinches.

    "You still will. After all, there are a lot of bad men in Omega. Many willing to pay big credits for a woman like you. I will kill any that dare to think of you as a target."

    "I hate you." Your vision goes black.

 

    Hands slam themselves by your head, caging it in as your vision clears and the pain in your head recedes. Saren's breath blows onto your face as his face lays right ahead of yours.

    "Take that back." You scowl at the turian, unwilling to go along with him.

    "Go fuck yourself." Saren lowers his face more towards you as your press hands against his chest. "Get away from me." Your pushing doesn't deter the turian as his lips caress your ear. Slowly the line of his lips start in the middle inner edge of your ear before following the arch to the opposite side. His heat sinks into your ear as red covers your cheeks.

    "I could kill  _ him _ ." You hands hold still as does your breath.

    "What?" Tears catch on your waterline. You already know who he is talking about.

    "Shepard. There's a little device on his head just itching to explode." You connect the puzzle pieces.

    "You forced him to let me go… how many others did you threaten, because my Shepard would never let me go-"

    "Don't say his name." Turian teeth dig themselves into the shell of your ear, lightly biting. "I threatened the Council, all of the Citadel just to have you… I won't think twice about killing him or any others with that special little device." You want to doubt what he says, but you just can't risk Shepard or anyone else for that matter.

    "What do you want?" You give in as hot tears begin sliding down your cheeks.

    "Take back what you said. Say you love me, then give me a kiss." Saren pulls his face back to look into your glassy eyes. His eyes glance down to your tank top and panties. Blue stains the fabric and Saren couldn't be more pleased by your color selection.

    "I didn't mean what I said. I love you." You croak as you breath in with a sob. You lift your head up to press your lips against Saren's and the turian closes his eyes to relish in your flesh. You quickly pull back just as you came and wait for his response. Electric blue eyes open and lay themselves upon your visage.

    "Spread your legs." You frown as water floods from your eyes.

    "Please, don't… don't do that. Please." You plead with Saren, hoping for some semblance of mercy.

    "I won't repeat myself (y/n). It's not only  _ his _ life at stake." You choke out an ugly sob as your legs spread themselves for Saren. A robotic hand quickly grabs your underwear before ripping them away from your form, baring your sweet pussy to him.

    "There we go." Saren purrs as his mandibles vibrate in his excitement. A large, metal finger presses against your clitoris as you break into a full crying fit. Thrill climbed up your spine as the finger massaged your clitoris despite your unwilling form. Saren's breathing turns heavier and his mouth slightly opens as he watches your face for every expression, awaiting the hint of pleasure. He gets what he is looking for when you bite your lip. His finger rubs against your clitoris faster. 

    You struggle to fight off moans as your tears dwindle with the sweet release of pleasure spiking your mood to change. Your hands unconsciously grab Saren's wrist as his finger brings you to absolute paradise. Saren's eyes look down to your stomach, imagining it expanding with his child.

    "I can see our child now." Saren notes. "Filling your stomach and drawing it forward." Your eyes snap to meet his in fear.

    "We can't have children. Our biology- you'll just hurt me by trying!" Saren meets your terrified gaze shaking his head.

    "Not after what Sovereign gave me." Saren removes his hand from you to pull down his trouser, revealing the slick skin of a turian. Gently, Saren rubs the flat skin of his crotch area until it splits open as his cock juts out. It's human, not turian.

    "What?"

    "I knew my lust laid within humans. Sovereign help me format my biology to be more… favorable for such endeavors." One of his metal hands caress your tank top covered stomach. "Especially when it came to reproducing." 

    "No…" You shake your head in disbelief. Pregnancy was a real threat to you now. You didn't know how to feel except mortified. "Please." You beg.

    "Now, now…" The turian tuts. "Don't be selfish and sacrifice other lives for yours." The damned stick of flesh pokes against the now damp lips of your pussy. Saren grips your hands within his, bringing you back to that day at the tower when you pulled him in. "Let us embrace as one." All to quickly, smooth flesh penetrates you.

    You scream in despair as you body hurriedly sucks him in to the hilt. The head of his monstrosity kissing your cervix as euphoria soaks you up.

    "So… marvelous." Saren comments. He feels just as any other human you had sex with before this moment. He shows difference by holding a larger size to your previous partners, giving you a good stretch. You whine as Saren pulls back out slowly. Each bump and curve of his cock slowly grinding against the inside of you.

    Tears refuse to slide out of your eyes as the only thing your body cares for is the ecstasy within your pussy. Saren remains in no better shape as your hot, velvety walls choke his cock. Not only that, but the euphoria of coupling with you overwhelms him.

    "(Y/n)." He groans as he pushes back within you. Slowly he pulls out before pressing back within you. A relaxed pace sets itself within Saren's hips as he huffs and grunts on your face. The warm breath disgusts you as well as your body's disinterest in your feelings and rational thoughts. This should not be happening. You should not be here.

    "I should have told him no." You whisper to yourself, keeping down any moans that rise to your throat. "I should have let you be the monster that you are far away from me." Your walls squeeze Saren tightly, reading themselves to milk him dry as a warmth settles in your loins. Your orgasm beginning to build far too quickly for you.

    "I am no monster." Saren retorts pounding his cock within you faster. He grunts as his skin slaps harshly against your own. His hands squeeze yours more tightly as he begins to reach his edge.

    "You're a monster." You whisper as your walls pulse in ultimate pleasure, your orgasm finally peaking. Saren grunts and stuffs you full of himself as he begins to cum within your walls. The hot cum of the turian travels within your womb and utter devastation settles in your chest.

    "I am what you make me and…" Saren raises himself to look down at you. "You make me human."


End file.
